Por un beso
by Littlemode
Summary: El moreno se para y se encamina a paso lento a la salida de la biblioteca con su extraño caminar. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no tuviera ganas de estar parado, pero muy cómodo para sentarse. Al llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta, me guiño un ojo, y luego salió. Estoy jodida.


Cuerpos refregándose unos a otros, el ambiente se podía sentir ardiente desde afuera de la Sala común de Gryffindor. Aunque ustedes se preguntaran a que viene esto, ¿verdad? Pues así es como empieza esta historia.

No parece nada fuera de lo normal, una fiesta, gente que baila, bebe alcohol. Ya sabes, esas cosas que hacen todos los adolescentes de hoy en día –hasta podría incluirme en esa clasificación. Nada extraño, solo adolescentes siendo adolescentes.

Aunque tal vez tu no consideres tan normal estar en las piernas de tu primo hermano con su lengua en un intenso trabajo de llegar a tu estomago.

Pero claro… ¿Quién ha dicho que Rose Weasley sea normal?

Tal vez debería retroceder para que entiendan un poco…

* * *

Me presento formalmente, yo soy Rose Weasley, hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Con mas primos de los que podrías contar con todos tus dedos. Pero vamos a nombrar especialmente a uno, al aclamado por la población femenina de Hogwarts, el grandioso James Sirius Potter.

Y ustedes estarán pensando ¿y qué importa? Pero yo se que son chismosos y por eso siguen leyendo, los comprendo, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

¿En que estábamos? Ah sí… James. Como les decía, es uno de mis tantos primos y está en sus 17 años, cursando el último curso de Hogwarts. Ese curso en el que deberías estar estudiando a todo momento para aprovechar el tiempo, y así conseguir unas notas mínimamente decentes.

Pero claro que no, el señorito no puede hacer otra cosa que molestarme.

-Vamos Rose, solo quiero probar cosas nuevas… -me imploraba el muy imbécil.

-No James ¿Qué no entiendes del no? Si quieres probar cosas nuevas ten sexo desenfrenado con un elfo –respondí hastiada.

La situación era esta: al troglodita se le había ocurrido "probar cosas nuevas" y con probar cosas nuevas me refiero al incesto. Ya saben, incesto, relaciones entre familia… ¿saben verdad?

-Es solo un besito, nada que no hayas hecho antes.

Y ahí estaba el gran problema, que no lo había hecho antes.

No me malinterpreten, no es que quisiera hacerlo –y en el remoto caso de que quisiera no se los diría- simplemente no quería que mi primer beso fuera con él. No es que sea feo ni nada de eso, de hecho es bastante bonito pero claro, el no sabe que esta chica aquí presente es virgen de labios.

Y tampoco es algo que podría contarle, con quince años todos han de suponer que he repartido besos por ahí. Vamos, es normal, siglo XXI y bla bla bla. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual no puedo ir gritando por allí "Hey véanme, nadie me ha besado aun"

-No James, he dicho que no, y si dije que no, es no. Porque el no es una negación, una pequeña palabra monosílaba la cual te prohíbe o te niega hacer determinada acción…

-Oye cálmate, respira, inhala y exhala –me corto el muy irrespetuoso –Mira, considéralo como una propuesta de tu querido primo James, te doy tiempo hasta el sábado, en la fiesta que haremos en la Sala común, solo piénsatelo y ese día me dices que te parece mi propuesta.

El moreno se para y se encamina a paso lento a la salida de la biblioteca con su extraño caminar. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no tuviera ganas de estar parado, pero muy cómodo para sentarse. Al llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta, me guiño un ojo, y luego salió.

Estoy jodida.

* * *

Repasemos lo sucedido, mi primo hermano, muy sexy por cierto, quiere transferir su saliva hacia mi boca. Bien, tal vez no hubiera sido tan extraño hace algunos siglos atrás. Esas cosas del incesto y casarse entre primos era habitual pero…

¡No desvaríes Rose! Al punto.

Por Merlín, estoy traumada con el incesto. Ya sé, ustedes tal vez lo vean como algo normal, y esas cosas, pero esta chica aquí presente no puede imaginárselo, simplemente no, impuro, sucio, y muchos adjetivos mas podrían calificar el incesto, y estos adjetivos no son buenos ¡Claro que no!

Mis queridos lectores, seré mas detallista para ustedes. Miércoles a primera hora, el día más odiado de la semana por mí. Nadie odia los Miércoles, ¿verdad? Bueno, déjenme decirles que su tuvieran un Miércoles a primera hora Historia de la Magia ustedes también lo odiarían.

Aunque los alumnos consideramos esta clase mas como una hora recreativa, para pensar, o dormir. Y por eso estoy aquí pensando, en mi tan emocionante vida y los problemas amorosos que esta trae consigo.

La finalización de clases es como un rayo de luz para todos mis compañeros –incluso yo misma- y salimos todos corriendo de allí. Me dirijo hacia los jardines rápidamente para encontrarme con mis amigos.

-¿Qué tal chicos? –pregunto casualmente mientras me siento en el pasto al lado de dos muchachos altos de Slytherin.

Estos chicos tan guapos e inteligentes -¡oigan, estoy orgullosa de mis amigos!- eran nada más y nada menos que mi querido primo, Albus Potter y el que tendría que ser mi enemigo a muerte, Scorpius Malfoy.

Si, como lo oyen, o más bien leen, mis queridos amigos, Scorpius Malfoy era nada más y nada menos que uno de mis amigos, de los mejores de hecho.

Se preguntaran como llegamos a ser amigos, siendo nuestros padres enemigos. Bueno, fue bastante fácil. Unas pequeñas charlas en primer curso, un mejor amigo compartido y henos aquí.

-¿Qué hay Rosie? ¿Algún pretendiente que tengamos que golpear el día de hoy? –bromea el idiota rubio.

Bufo hastiada y ruedo los ojos.

-Oh claro, si si, empieza por Peeves, creo que veo deseo ardiente en su mirada –mis amigos ríen y a mi casi se me escapa una pequeña risita, casi…

-Bueno ya, ¿hablaste con James? –pregunto curioso Albus.

Sep, les había contado todo a mis amigos queridos, y ellos no hacen nada más que recordármelo y acosarme con eso.

-¿Sabes que ese chico es tu hermano, verdad? ¡Hablan de él como si fuera un extraño para ustedes! –los miro molesta y suspiro –no, no he hablado con él y tampoco tengo entusiasmo de hacerlo.

Ambos chicos se miran y se sonríen. Se arrastran por el pasto hasta llegar hacia a mí y posan sus brazos en mis hombros, mirándome como si fuera una chiquilla.

-¡Oh, nuestra pequeña Rosie! –comienza el chico Malfoy estirando uno de mis cachetes –estas en plena etapa de crecimiento, es normal que intentes experimentar cosas nuevas, ya sabes... tal vez deberías, nose, ¿probar..

-¡NO! –corte furiosamente a Scorpius. –Definitivamente no, tu no entiendes, es mi primo , y si, tal vez sea extremadamente sensual y tenga un porte de dios griego que dan ganas de tirársele encima y… err bueno, como iba diciendo, no.

Mis supuestos amigos estallaron en carcajadas a medida que yo iba tomando un color más y más rojo.

¡Quien quiere enemigos con amigos como estos!

* * *

Viernes, maldito y sensual Viernes.

Se acerca el sábado, el día de la fiesta, el día que tendría que dar mi respuesta y tal vez toda mi vida y mis creencias cambiaran para siempre.

Ok, tal vez no todo eso pero si sería un paso importante. ¿Verdad?

Mi viernes comenzó normalmente, yo prácticamente corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor para poder encontrar algún mísero alimento para alimentar mi cuerpecito y llegar a clase a tiempo. Y eso de correr es, literalmente, correr.

Ya sabes, correr, rápido, eso…

Pero como no todo puede ser perfecto en la vida de una adolescente hormonal de quince años, tropiezo y caigo de boca al piso. Y para nada femeninamente, he de agregar. Debería estar feliz de traer mochila y no todos mis libros en la mano, si no habría sido un gran desastre.

Una mano aparece ante mi vista, y luego un cuerpo tonificado y una sonrisa algo burlona. Y frente a mí, queridos lectores, mi querido primo James Potter.

-Rosie, sabes que no tienes que arrodillarte para pedirme un beso. Sabes quién que te lo daría con gusto –explica engreídamente el chico, al mismo tiempo que agarra mi brazo y me levanta.

Fruncí el ceño y lo fulmine con la mirada. El me sonríe y me agarra por la cintura, pegándome suavemente hacia él.

Y ahí es cuando vienen los malos pensamientos hacia mí.

Bueno si, era mi primo y me había criado prácticamente con el pero… no podía obviar el hecho de que, viéndolo de cerca, sus facciones parecían más refinadas, su nariz respingada, sus pestañas casi quilométricas, y sus brazos fuertes y calentitos.

Debería abrigarme más en las mañanas…

-Dime Rosie… -comienza suavemente. Sube su mano hasta mi cara, tocando en el camino suavemente toda la extensión de mi brazo, y pone uno de mis mechones rebeldes detrás de mi oreja -¿has pensado lo que te dije? –finalizo, depositando un suave beso en mi frente.

Bajo su mano hasta mis labios, y los delineo con su dedo, apenas rozándolos. Luego la bajo un poco más, hacia el cuello, y me atrajo hacia él.

Mi corazón de adolescente hormonal estaba a punto de estallar, estaba totalmente estremecida de pies a cabeza, y tenía fuertes tirones en la zona baja del abdomen. ¡Este chico quería matarme!

Lentamente se acerco hacia mi cara, observe sus largas pestañas, casi descansando sobre sus mejillas, su aliento caliente choco contra mi mejilla izquierda, y lentamente dirigió su boca hacia mi oído.

-Piénsalo Rose, si te pido esto a ti tal vez tenga una razón… ¿verdad? –deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y se alejo de mi.

Dejándome parada en el medio del pasillo, con una gran confusión en la cabeza y unas piernas no muy estables.

* * *

Y aquí estamos, mis pequeños amigos, día Sábado, casi las 8 de la noche y yo tirada en mi cama mirando concentradísima el techo, y con un gran dilema, debo agregar.

¿Ir o no ir a la fiesta? Bueno, técnicamente la fiesta era quince escalones más abajo, no podría evitarla aunque quisiera. Y ciertamente tengo ganas de algo de fiesta, ya saben, mover el cuerpo y beber algo no me vendría mal de vez en cuando.

Suspiro y salto de mi cama.

-Bien Rose, no pasara nada que tu no quieras –me susurro a mí misma, dándome ánimos.

Me aliso la ropa -unos jeans blancos apretados, una camiseta apretada arriba del ombligo y unas botas- y vuelvo a suspirar.

Apenas ha pasado una hora y media y ya estoy hastiada de esta fiesta.

La música al tope, bebidas por doquier y gente, mucha gente por todos lados. La gran mayoría bailaba pegados a sus parejas, otros solos y algunos estaban por ahí dispersos charlando o tomando. El chico Potter no se dejo ver en todo este tiempo.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa de las bebidas, y agarro algo suave – ¡siempre consiente, muchachos!- y observo a mi alrededor. Nop, todavía no lo he visto.

-¡Primita! He estado buscándote por todos lados –dice James, empujando a la multitud y caminando hacia mí, dejando mostrar una sonrisa de dientes blancos –vamos, ven a bailar.

Me toma de la cintura y pega fuertemente su cuerpo contra el mío, moviéndolo al compas de la música.

-Sabes, creo que deberías relajarte… -comienza, mientras me da vuelta y se coloca detrás mío, con sus manos en mi abdomen y boca pegada a mi oído –disfrutar, y dejarte llevar.

Siento su aliente caliente contra mi oído, y luego me muerde suavemente el lóbulo. Me estremezco y sonrió. Esto puede ser un juego de dos…

-Creo que estoy relajada, el tenso aquí eres tú.

Saco sus manos de mi cuerpo, le sonrió suavemente y me alejo de allí.

* * *

Ya era aproximadamente medianoche y James no había vuelto a molestarme. Me pregunto cuál es su razón para todo esto. Jamás nos habíamos llevado mal, pero tampoco éramos tan cercanos como lo somos Albus y yo. Tal vez cree que soy la más fácil de todas sus primas y por eso…

-Rosie –interrumpe mis pensamientos Albus, colocándose al lado mío con una sonrisa y dos bebidas en la mano

-Hey, hasta que apareces, no te había visto en toda la noche –le sonrió y acepto la bebida que me ofrece.

Tal vez debería dejar de tomar, ya comienzo a sentirme mareada. Aunque es una fiesta, nadie me condenaría por tomar un poco.

-Mi hermano te ha estado observando –mueve la cabeza suavemente hacia la otra punta de la sala, donde se encuentra el susodicho.

Estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, con gente a su alrededor y mirándome fijamente. Cuando sintió mi mirada en el, me sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Me reí suavemente y mire a mi primo, el cual me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Si quieres coquetear con James a la distancia puedo dejarte sola –dice en tono burlón.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y me llevo la bebida hacia la boca, tomando un largo trago.

* * *

Casi dos de la mañana y la fiesta aun no termina, esta debe ser la fiesta más larga que hemos tenido en la Sala común en años. El ambiente se siente denso, las parejas se manosean sutilmente en la pista, sudando y excitados.

Veo una figura alta de cabello oscuro caminado hacia mí con paso enojado.

-Me he cansado de observarte toda la noche sin hacer nada. Nose qué hacer Rosie, dime lo que quieres que haga por ti y lo hare –exclamo hastiado el morocho.

Lo mire sorprendida y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Tanto por un beso, James? Puedes conseguir a cualquier chica que…

-¡No es el beso, Rose! –me corto con tono desesperado, moviendo mucho las manos – ¡me gustas! Entiéndelo.

Y me beso…

Y wow, no tengo palabras, definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

Su lengua jugueteaba sutilmente con la mía, nuestros dientes chocaban suavemente y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Pose mis manos en su cabello y agarre unos mechones fuertemente.

Tal vez estuviera mal. Impuro, mal visto, lo que sea… ¡pero James Potter sí que sabe besar!


End file.
